bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Blade Razak
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40986 |no = 1701 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 11, 28, 36, 47, 55, 78, 83 |normal_distribute = 12, 14, 10, 12, 10, 12, 14, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 28, 36, 39, 47, 55, 58, 78, 83, 88 |bb_distribute = 9, 10, 8, 8, 10, 8, 8, 10, 8, 10, 11 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 28, 31, 36, 39, 47, 50, 55, 58, 78, 83, 88 |sbb_distribute = 7, 8, 9, 5, 6, 6, 7, 5, 6, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 28, 31, 36, 39, 47, 50, 55, 58, 78, 83, 88, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 6, 8, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 7, 7, 8, 9, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Razak was a student of the progenitor of La Veda fencing. When Razak's master declared his intention to abstain from the sacred tournament held to set an official national martial art, the leader of a rival sect berated Razak's master, calling him a coward. Unable to endure such insults, Razak challenged the rival master out of love for his own, and suffered grievous injuries. His master ran to his aid and overwhelmed his foe, but was stabbed in the back in a cowardly use of assassination techniques. Having lost his master due to his own mistakes, Razak attempted vengeance only to perish in the attempt. |summon = If this sword exists to protect, then I'll take it up willingly! It's to defend my master's honor! |fusion = I just get stronger, as I gain more strength to protect! Watch, Master! |evolution = |hp_base = 5210 |atk_base = 2417 |def_base = 1833 |rec_base = 1798 |hp_lord = 7434 |atk_lord = 3271 |def_lord = 2493 |rec_lord = 2424 |hp_anima = 8326 |rec_anima = 2186 |atk_breaker = 3509 |def_breaker = 2255 |def_guardian = 2731 |rec_guardian = 2305 |def_oracle = 2374 |rec_oracle = 2781 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Ferocious Resolve |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & hugely boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 200% BB Atk & 80% Spark after dealing 5000 damage |bb = La Veda: Mardo |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 8% OD fill, 300% BB Atk & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = La Veda: Higoku |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, additional powerful Thunder attack on single foe, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8% OD fill, 300% BB Atk, 20% OD gauge fill rate & fills 7 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Personal Style Karyuzen |ubbdescription = 17 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% OD fill, 300% Atk, 500% BB Atk, 300% Spark & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Heroic Loyalty |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB Atk & 70% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 100% BB Atk & 70% spark damage |evointo = 40987 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 40191 |evomats6 = 40191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Razak1 }}